A New Story, A Long Rivalry
by AnimeZombieHuntingGirl
Summary: This is what happens when you know about the past of the Sohma's and how for generations they have crossed paths with the Suki's, their battles and how both families ended up cursed
1. Chapter 1

**A New Story, A Long Rivalry**

Narrator- "Most of you know the Sohma's story, but how about I tell you a new one, This one is about two rival families, the Sohma's and the Saki's. The Sohma's and the Saki's never got along, throughout generations they always battled, hand in hand combat, you wouldn't think that now, it all changed when both families were cursed. The Sohma's family curse is that when they are put under much stress or hugged by the opposite sex, they would transform into an animal of the zodiac. The Saki's curse is that when they are near a member of the zodiac they can reveal their animal form, but if they touch their skin, they turn into a human-zodiac mixture! But in my opinion, I think it helps them rather than drag them down, I find this is a disadvantage for the Sohma's, so in that case… I vow to help them even though for my opinions I have been cut off from my family, I DON'T CARE! I want to help them whatever way I can, I am Amaritzu, Cursed as a Saki but defender to the Sohma!"

Before we let the story go on let me give you a little insight on Amaritzu, She is the daughter of Natalia Saki and Kuhn Saki, she is cursed like most other members of her family, including her older brother Rio Saki, who shares her opinions but stays within the family to inform her of any big moves in that her family plans to perform. She usually tries to cover herself in the incident a zodiac- Sohma bumps into her or something, the only thing she leaves uncovered is her face. She wears a long light-brown trench coat, and a black long-sleeved top. She is always wearing track-suit bottoms or jeans and boots. To cover her neck she wears a red scarf and on her head a red bobble-hat, Don't forget she needs to cover her hands, a pair of plain black gloves does the trick for her. Now you have the outfit idea, but now for the facial features, She has bright blue eyes, and pale skin, her hair is a medium length silver and is always wearing a sparkly clip her brother gave her before she left. I think it's about time we got on with this story, don't you? Ok…

It's late Friday evening, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki are just finished grocery shopping and they are walking down the highstreet:

Tohru- Wow! I can't believe we got everything done so quick!

Shigure- You're right, although it's a pity Kyo didn't come…

Yuki- It's always that stupid cat slowing us down, you see without him we now have time to see what other things Miss Honda likes to do

Tohru- Who… me? No no, I'd rather see what you are interested in… You know from a friends point of view

A smile falls upon Yuki's face and a laugh from behind the smile. Meanwhile a few meters ahead of them, Amaritzu was resting on a building, when she spots the two Sohma's, she begins to walk ahead to keep her distance when she walks into, none other than her three uncles, Riku, Oroko, and Jaimile Saki, Who also are cursed. She mutters under her breath:

Amaritzu- Not a good time.

Oroko- Well lookie, lookie… its our family outcast… *He grabs her wrist and lifts her until her head is at his head's height* What did you say there pip-squeak….

Riku- Why the worried face dumpling?

Jaimile- Because two of those dumb Sohma's are about to cross the line…

The other two look up to see the three walking towards them. Amaritzu panics, looking towards the Sohma's then her uncles… In an adrenaline rush she kicks her foot on Oroko's chest and flips free from his grip, she turns to the three and shouts:

Amaritzu- Get out of here!

The three look directly at her, getting the message, then Shigure and Yuki give a nod of acknowledgment and make a dash for the right as they recognise her uncles. Tohru stands in amazement, not understanding, then she is dragged off by Yuki as they make a swift exit. On their delayed route home after a long awkward silence, Tohru eventually gets the questions off her chest:

Tohru- Who was that girl? Why did she tell us to leave? Who were those guys? Why did we listen to them?

Shigure- That girl, we aren't sure who she is, but she helped us. Those guys don't like us, and would bring harm to all of us, and most likely reveal our secret…

Tohru- They know your secret? But how?

Shigure- That is something we will not discuss today…

Yuki- That was a little too close. Them all lightly dressed, probably to get more range!

Shigure- There will be no more talk of this now!

Their silence begins again and continues throughout the evening, even at home. Tohru is sitting in the dining room of the Sohma house. She knows that Yuki told Kyo and as usual they fought over it. She couldn't help thinking about so many questions "Who were they?" "How do they know the Sohma secret?" "Could they be Sohma's or friends of the Sohma's" Until her train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door. She opens it, and there on the ground unconscious "THE GIRL FROM EARLIER" There she was, passed out, bleeding, bruised and badly beaten. Tohru brings the girl in and lays her flat on the ground. She gets a cold cloth and places it on her forehead then shouts up the stairs:

Tohru- Shigure! The girl from earlier, who helped us! She's here, and she needs help!

Her cry could be heard throughout the house then the rush of footsteps sounds from the stairs, Shigure's figure, he opens the door then 'POOF!' When the smoke clears there is Shigure in his zodiac form, the dog.

Tohru- SHIGURE! What happened?

Shigure- This, I suppose, means my theory is correct. She is a Suki.

Tohru- A Suki? Wait you mean from the famous company Suki Inc?

Shigure- I believe so, and those men who were behind her were her uncles. But still I have one unanswered question. Why would a Suki help us?

Tohru- Why do these Suki's not like you?

Shigure- This goes back generations, way before the family curse. In fact it was because of our fighting that our families were cursed.

Tohru- Wait, the Saki's are cursed too?

Shigure- Indeed, whenever any of us get close to them….

Just at that Kyo and Yuki walk in:

Kyo- Hey, what was all the commotion….

Then double 'POOF!' as Kyo turned into a cat and Yuki into a rat.

Shigure- That happens.

Tohru- You mean they turn into their Zodiac form?

Kyo- Aww hell she's a Saki!

Yuki- What gave it away you stupid cat.

This infuriated Kyo but their argument was interrupted:

Shigure- we can't worry about that now, as long as we don't touch her skin we'll be fine. Tohru, just attend to her and her wounds.

Tohru, did what she was told and attended to her wounds, then left her to recover. About an hour later Yuki and Kyo were having another pointless argument, after a physical fight, then to finish it off Yuki roundhouse kicks Kyo through the wall into the next room, WHERE AMARITZU WAS RESTING! Just before this Amaritzu was re-awakening, then a rip in the wall as Kyo came flying in, 'POOF!' He turned into a cat in the air and still continued to fly through it, until he landed, his lips on her lips, then a larger 'POOF!' and smoke filled the room… :

Yuki- Oh-no


	2. Chapter 2

**Fruits Basket- A New Story, A long Rivalry**

Ok Quick summary, the Suki's and Sohma's for generations were at war. Until both families were cursed the Sohma's would transform into animals when hugged or under stress and the Suki's could reveal the zodiac members when near them or when touched them transform them into a half animal-human mixture.

Amaritzu is a Suki who is under the Suki curse, after helping Shigure, Yuki and Tohru by making them avoid her uncles she was beaten badly up. Meanwhile Tohru had many questions. Soon after Amaritzu arrived at the Sohma household, where she collapsed. Tohru tended to her wounds as the Sohma's knowing her good intentions tried to keep their distance. During one of their pointless arguments, Yuki kicked Kyo into the room Amaritzu was resting in, where first he transformed into a cat, then he continued to fall and his lips met those of the waking Amaritzu... now it continues.

A Boom noise was heard as a cloud of smoke larger than any before filled the room.

Yuki: " Oh-no."

With the loud Boom Tohru wasnt far behind, she was in a panicing mood as it was alot more than the usual transformations gave out.

Tohru: "Is everything alright?"

When the smoke cleared sitting in the middle of the room was Amaritzu and Kyo who now had orange furred skin everywhere apart from his face, a cat tail and two cat ears. They perked up as every one was staring, the shiver went up his tail and his back as he began to shout

Kyo: " WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKIN' AT!"

Yuki sighed and placed a hand on his head in a slight tone of anger

Yuki: " You stupid cat."

Tohru: "So thats what happens when their skin touches..."

Yuki as he slightly laughed: " Only it seems it was more than their skin, its more like their lips touched"

As Yuki said this Amaritzu placed her hands over her lips and looks at Yuki, then Kyo and then Tohru, although the comment angered Kyo even more

Kyo: "Shut up you Damn Rat!"

Amaritzu tried to reach out to Kyo: "Im so sorry for doing this to you!"

Kyo only replied in more anger: " You should as hell be! What are you doing here anyways, you know what'd happen if you even came near us never mind touch us!"

Yuki butted in: "Excuse his bad manners he cant help himself. Earlier you helped me and my cousin from three of your uncles, who we believe were intending to expose our secret, and they would have too only for you warning us. Thank you for your help, Although it seems in you helping us you got yourself hurt pretty badly"

Amaritzu shaking her head: "No it was nothing, they may have left a few marks here n there although i left them to go home with their tails between their legs" *She laughs*

Kyo only getting more confused: "Wait she helped you? Why didnt any of you tell me this?"

Yuki: "I thought with the silence all evening you would have realised something was out of place. Anyways who may i ask, are you?"

She Replies: "Im Amaritzu Suki. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Yuki: "Ahh Yes, you are the one who left her family to help ours."

As Amaritzu nodded to indicate 'yes' Tohru began: "Well it's very nice to meet you, Im Tohru Honda, This is Yuki Sohma, and that's Kyo Sohma, the other man with us earlier was Shigure Sohma, although he's out at the moment"

As Amaritzu was about to speak a knock on the door sounded. Yuki answered the door then a poof of smoke appeared, there was Yuki as a Rat. Tohru, Amaritzu and Kyo peaked their heads around the door.

Amaritzu:" Rio!" *She ran over and hugged the boy who seemed happy to see her.*

Rio: "It's good to see you too!"

Amaritzu: "Everyone this is my brother Rio, he shares my opinions although he stays in the family to keep me up to date on what happens with them. Although how'd you find me?"

Rio: "Well first we get 3 completely battered uncles through the door i knew it could only be your work so from there i used a locator spell."

Tohru: "Spell?"

Rio: "Yes, me and a few other Suki's can perform magic"

Tohru: "thats amazing!"

Kyo: "Wait girly here cant use a reversal spell?"

Amaritzu: "Umm no... not really..." She became amusingly nervous.

Rio: "Here, Take this fruit and eat it, it'll change you back" He hands Kyo a bag of soft fruits.

Yuki still a rat is picked up by Tohru.

Tohru: "What are you doing here anyways?"

Rio: "When i realised my sister was in a house of Sohma's i thought she may need a lil help with you know, not transforming them when they're in the same room."

Rio placed a necklace around her neck and began to explain: "It will not work when you touch but you should be able to stand near them."

Amaritzu: "Thank you"

Rio: "I better make haste before the rest of them become suspicious"

At that he runs off with out a goodbye or anything.

Yuki: "It seems you'll be staying here a while."

Tohru: "This will be exciting!"

Amaritzu: "I am actually looking foward to getting to know all of you!"

Kyo: Took ya long enough to give a chapter!

Me: Not my fault i got caught up!

Kyo: Quit your babbling, you're just making excuses!

Yuki hands me a leek and i shove it into Kyo's mouth, he then passes out

Me: Just stop shouting you're giving me a headache!


End file.
